kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeelnos
Zack Javurk commonly referred to his code name Zeelnos is a Prime Hunter. Early life Not much is known about Zeelnose's chilldhood nor does he ever talk about it. He was born on Trylon IV sometime in the late 2370s and in 2391 a PLH Ranger found him bleeding on the ground in a house with a few dead bodies. The ranger brought him back to camp. He told the ranger that his whole family was killed by bandits. He later joined Prime Legion Heaven. PLH career Zeelnos was hired by the C.C.C. to assassinate high ranking Helghast officers in the first few years of the Third Extrasolar War. Zeelnos contacted Olivia Chambers in 2415 to see what she's been doing. She said not to worry and she's on a important mission. Sometime later, the two stayed in contact through messaging. Olivia explains that she is working with a group called Wolfpack and it's leader Corde Detrick. Zeelnos greatly shock and worried told her to leave at once, saying that Corde can not be trusted. Olivia insured that this Najenmik soldier is different than the rest and she'll explain more after the war... she never got back to him. In early 2416, after investigating on the Union traiter who took the chemicals from the superhuman experiment, Zeelnos tracked him down on Gyre. Zeelnos sneaked in into the traiter's home and serched the whole house to find nothing. Zeelnos waited at the house for 3 days until the traiter came through the door unknowingly that he has an intruder in his home. Right after the Union traiter sat down on his love seat Zeelnos tried to shoot the man's head with his silent assault rifle but the target ducked and threw a knife at Zeelnos armor, doing nothing. Zeelnos laughed "I see, I'm glad I get to have a chance to fist fight a superhuman" then dropped his rifle. The two men fought for a short while but Zeelnos killed his target by snapping his neck with his feet on the floor, he then contacted the Union that the contract has been successful. A few days latter the Union finds out the traiter's name was Damian Hoover and that he was working for Krieg Armaments. After leaving PLH for revenge Shortly after the war in 2416, Zeelnos has not heard from Olivia for roughly a year. Zeelnos tried to find members of the Wolfpack to find out what happened to her but had no success. He then came to a conclusion that Olivia was KIA. Raged that a another Najenmik scum took someone from him, Zeelnos wanted to take someone from Corde Detrick and the Empire, Vikar Detrick. Knowing that he would put his whole PMC in danger by killing the Najenmik Overseer, Zeelnos exiled himself from the PLH to protect his "family", but in truth, he left to be isolated for his depression in Junk Space. Zeelnos waited for 11 years to kill Vikar for his deep depression to pass for he can focus on his mission. Zeelnos contacted Nile Throft, a Prime Hunter and an old friend who's been spying on the Najenmik activities on Helghan, to ask where he could find Vikar Detrick. Nile told Zeelnos that Vikar was currently in a Najenmik facility on an asteroid within the belt between Gyre and Vekta. Nile warned Zeelnos that it was one of the most secure Najenmik Facilities in the system but Zeelnos simply laughed, saying "Of course it is, it's a Najenmik base. It would be no fun if it was piss easy. I'll just kill a Najenmik soldier and take his armor for disguise, thanks Nile". Zeelnos then began to put his plan into motion. On Vekta, Zeelnos infiltrated a seperate Najenmik facility in a stormy night, waiting near the runway for a soldier to land his ship. After a brief wait, Zeelnos spotted a Najenmik heading for his fighter and quietly rushed towards the soldier. As the the craft's cockpit was opening, Zeelnos tried to stab him with his machete from behind but the Najenmik heard Zeelnos's footsteps and dodged his attack. The two then quickly pulled out their pistols, with Zeelnos being slightly faster. Zeelnos shot the Najenmik first with his silenced pistol in the head, killing him. Thankful for his good fortune in taking a Najenmik by surprise, Zeelnos took his armor and put the body in a nearby cargo container before taking off, flying off to the skies. When Zeelnos landed in the asteroid base, he asked the guards where Viker can be found while in disguised. They told him that he was in his office. As Zeelnos was opening the office door his heart rushed like nothing before as he finally saw Viker sitting down on his desk, holding documents of some kind. The door closed. Vikar just looked up, setting his papers aside. After a quick once over, he spoke up. "Hm. Your not a Najenmik soldier, are you... no, definitely not. I will admit, it's impressive that you've made it this far... who, are you?" Zeelnos took off his helmet and smiled "Do you know, how long I've been waiting for this day? Do you? Do you!?!" Vikar, while standing up. "No, not really. Otherwise, I'd know who you are. What, did I kill your father? Or, maybe I ordered the bombing of your homestead? You lost a loved one to me, somewhere and sometime, and you decided to take it personal? Spit it out, then. Who was it, this time?" Zeelnos dropped the helmet and walked towards, drawing his machete "I was with men, who fought with honor, unlike your men that are the Empire's bitch". Zeelnos then stopped at Viker's desk and pointed his machete at his face "This is for my Prime Master, my friend, Olivia and all my other friends who were killed by your brain dead slaves". Vikar blinks slowly, before grinning as he laughs deeply. "Prime Master? Oh, how adorable! Your here to avenge Tikverion's death, aren't you? And let's see only... about seven years late. What, couldn't face me until I was too old to properly defend myself? Fair enough I suppose, If Marvidakis couldn't kill me, what hope would you have had, after all. It's... rather pathetic, actually. Tikverion died as he lived, an honorable warrior. A shame that one as cowardly as you seems to be the only one left to uphold his legacy." Zeelnos lowered his machete "I wanted to kill you after Prime Master died. But I didn't let my hatred of you overpower me. But now, your son changed that. I'm not just going to kill you for revenge over my Prime Master's death. Corde took a friend away from me and now I'm going to take something away from him". Vikar crosses his arms as he looks down his enemy. "You ever consider that, just maybe, your little mercenary band keeps making the wrong enemies? If your mentor hadn't betrayed the Empire I wouldn't have killed him. If this Olivia hadn't killed Imperial soldiers, she'd still be alive. And if you hadn't allowed your blind anger to push you towards vengeance, then maybe your friends would survive the coming months. Your only damning those that you care about by killing me." Zeelnos punched the desk out of rage, cracking it "If you were in my shoes, you would understand that I cannot let this go. How could I!?!" Zeelnos, filled with rage, finally raised his weapon and swung his machete at Vikar. The blade tore into the flesh of its' target, Vikar not even attempting to avoid the attack. As Vikar looked towards the blade buried deep into his chest, all he could do was shake his head softly, blood pouring from his mouth. "Can't, let... go? Heh... you know nothing, mercenary. Nothing at all..." Collapsing onto his desk, Vikar released one last, bitter, blood choked laugh. "...Good luck... fool." Zeelnos stared at Vikar's lifeless body for a few seconds until he muttered "No... you should tell that to your son...". Then he picked the helmet just put it on for he could escape the base. The Second Hunt Several weeks passed after Zeelnos finally avenged his fallen comrades and killed the man he held responsilbe for so much of the pain that he suffered, weeks he had spent returning to his life, now free of the burdens he had carried for years prior. It would not last. Upon waking up exactly one month after his assassination, Zeelnos found his bed covered in blood with a long trail leading out of his room. The simple line,"Follow me!" was smeared across the ceiling in the same blood that covered his floors and sheets. Zeelnos, beginning to panic, almost immediately suffered flashbacks of Trylon IV when he was much younger, laying in blood along with his dead family. He fell to the floor, face down, sweating, breathing hard before looking up and seeing his family again... lifeless, looking back at Zeelnos. He screamed, "No.... no, no, no! Leave me alone!!" before slapping himself to get his mind clear while getting up. Getting his bearings, Zeelnos walked slowly out of his room, following the blood trail and trying on not to panic again. The blood covered the stairs, splattering across the walls and spilling down across Zeelnos' floor. At the end of the room was the closet, with a big, distorted smiley face drawn across the doors with blood. "Open me!" the bloody letters spelled out once again. Zeelnos closed his eyes to take one deep breath and looked at the closet, thinking what could in there. He put his ear against the closet door to hear from the other side. He heard nothing. Then he finally opened the closet. The corpse of Nile Throft greeted him, his eyes and tongue ripped out, every bone in his arms shattered along with his ribs broken apart and punctured into his lungs. Finally, all the flesh on Throft's legs was peeled away, hanging loosely off his feet as his hands are nailed to the ceiling, his blood-drained body hanging silently in front of Zeelnos with a small data drive jammed into his mouth. Zeelnos greatly in shock, fell to his knees and yelled "If your still here, I'll fucking kill you!" Only silence answered him. Zeelnos looked back at his friend's body "I'm sorry Nile. Forgive me". He grabbed the data drive out of Throft's mouth and walks back to his room to put the data drive in his computer to see what's inside. On the drive, he's see's a video of Corde Detrick, standing behind Nathan Chase, who is beaten and bloodied as Corde slowly places his clawed hands into Nathans' mouth, and pulls up to his ears, lacerating the mans' cheeks and cutting a permanently twisted smile across the hunters' face. As Nathan howled in pain, Corde clasped his mouth shut and spoke. "Hello, Zeelnos. I'm Corde Detrick... the man responsible for the destruction of Alexandria. I want you to know something, and it's very important so I hope your listening carefully. On Alexandria, when I launched those warheads and condemned millions of innocent people to a violent and painful demise, I did so out of a desire to save the galaxy, to limit the suffering... I was trying to help." He chuckles, hooking his claws just under Nathans' jaw. "So, if I was willing to do that for the, "greater good" and to try and limit the galaxies' suffering... what do you think I'm capable of when I actually want to HURT you?" With that, Corde digs his fingers under Nathan's jaw and pulls up, ripping the skin off the hunters face and earning another, bloodcurdling shriek of pain. "I'm going to find them all, Zeelnos. And when I do? I'm going to kill them, slowly, deliberately... and painfully. And I'll make you watch. Now, say goodbye Nathan. Say bye-bye!" Nathan just sobs quietly, after which Corde grabs just below his jaw and violently snaps his neck. "Good boy. See you in the next video, Zeely." With that, the messages cuts out and ends. Zeelnos, in a hurry, contacts a prime hunter and a friend, Galonato Shard, to warn the PLH about Corde trying to locate and kill the prime hunters. Galonato then tells this info to Prime Master Athen Syner. The prime master orders all his prime hunters be on alert for any Najenmik assassins. Zeelnos returns to his former home, Taru, to explain the situation Prime Master Syner. The Prime Master was furious, blaming Zeelnos for the death's so far. "We're back to this, fighting for survival from the Empire once again. Zeelnos, you are the cause of this, you are at fault for the recent deaths from this Najenmik!" Zeelnos trying to defend his stance "No, Corde Detrick is probably a rouge, he likely has no ties with Empire and-" Prime Master cutting him "You are traitor Zeelnos and deserve a traitor's death. But because of your past service, I will show you mercy. You are banished from Prime Legion Heaven and from this system. If return to the Prime Legion, you will be shot on sight!" The PLH merc's then leads Zeelnos off the planet. 2 days latter, Galonato messaged Zeelnos, telling him he found Drake Kalaxen and fallowed him to his hideout. Zeelnos told Galonato he rather confront the merc alone and asked for the coordinates and rushed in his star ship to Drake's hideout. Zeelnos Sneaked into Drake's space station just to find the merc eating pizza and watching TV. "Come on woman! Look behind you! God whats with dumb people in horror movies! I would have caught anyone who's behind me!" Drake screaming at the TV, spilling his beer over the sofa. Zeelnos grabbed Drake's neck from behind. Drake, using his superhuman agility, flipped over Zeelnos, pushed him on the floor making the attacker loose his grip and releasing Drake's neck. "Ouch my neck man!" Drake complaining while he walks towards the fridge to get another beer "That hurt dude. But its nice to see someone he can fight for once." While drawing his machete in a combat stance, Zeelnos said "Listen merc, I know you worked with Corde Detrick 11 years ago, now where is he". Drake shocked to hear that name again "Corde? I haven't heard that name in a long time. Is he ok?" "Goddamn it, I asked you a question. Where is Corde Detrick!?!" Zeelnos demanded once more in a raging voice. Putting the beer on the table, Drake looked back at Zeelnos "I don't know man, I haven't talked to him or messaged him in 11 years. Same go's for the rest of the team. Boy I miss those days." Zeelnos did not believe him so he rush to Drake to hit him with the machete but Drake dodge the attack. The two mercs fought for roughly 5 minutes until Zeelnos finally held him on the ground, holding his arms on his back and the machete near his throat. Zeelnos asked once again "Now then, tell me the truth, where is Corde." Drake, with his face on the floor "Why you want him? What he did to you?" Pressing his foot on the back of Drake head, pushing his face towards floor just to hurt him, Zeelnos yelled "I killed his father! Now he's killing my Friends! And he won't stop until he's finally pleased that I suffered enough! Now fucking tell me! Where is Corde!". Drake paused for a second "What? Corde wouldn't that! He's my buddy!"Zeelnos finally let go Drake "Well your buddy is going ape shit and I need to stop him". Grabbing nearby tissue papers to clean the blood on his face, Drake simply sighed "I can't believe it... but you killed his dad." Zeelnos nodded and headed towards the exit "If you don't know where he is... then I wasted my time." But Zeelnos suddenly stopped "Wait... you have a large bounty on your head... don't you?" and then turned his head to Drake "800,000,000 Helghan Credits was it?" There was a moment of silence until Drake ran towards his gun on top of the fridge but by the time he grabbed it Zeelnos knocked him out with a kick to the head. He latter brought him to the Helghast Empire for the bounty at a Helghast Space station. The Empire sended Drake to Superior Prison. Characteristics It is said that Zeelnos fought in warzones all his life, instinctive and ruthless when it came to hunting down his targets. He kept a cool demeanor when calculating his every move, always playing to win or survive. He knew best when to make use of evasion, which enabled him to outlast his enemies. Zeelnos also demonstrates good sharpshooting skills. He is an excellent marksman, with incredible aim, and is tremendously deadly in combat. He exhibits prodigious puzzle-solving and hacking skills. He is also an expert pilot and flew a variety of specially-modified starcrafts. In addition to his weaponry skills, Zeelnos is incredibly tough as an unarmed combatant and a experienced knife fighter. After TEW, he uses a large machete for CQC. Zeelnos is an expert at Boxing, Karate, Jujitsu and Ninjutsu. Thanks to the rigorous physical training with he did with Galonato Shard, Zeelnos is capable of sending lesser enemies flying, knocking them down with a single punch, and able to bring the largest enemies to their knees with a punch or two, making Zeelnos the second most skillful CQC fighter the PLH. Zeelnos held a deep respect for his legion and is also known to handle the loss of teammates by masking his emotions with humor. Zeelnos has what he calls a "warriors code". Something that was common among some PLH mercs. Like many other legionnaires, Zeelnos has a deep hatret for the Najenmik. He believes their hunts are not "real hunts" and they fight with no pride and honor unlike the his legion. He hopes to kill Vikar Detrick before their leader gets too old to fight. As time went by, Zeelnos became obsessed of the idea of finally killing Vikar and even claiming he would not need payment and would "do it for free", breaking his sense of honor and code. Zeelnos has been called the best of the PLH. Even Prime Masters say they are no match for Zeelnos which is why he has been offered to be a Prime Master himself. Zeelnos allways declines, saying that he lacks the leadership qualities for a such position. As a merc, he has a raspy, gravelly voice and hardly let anyone see his face under his helmet giving the hunter a mysterious aura and a psychological edge over his prey. His codename is named after a dangerous bounty hunter that lived in the 2200s. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Prime Legion Heaven